In his Arms
by secretsinger
Summary: Continuation of "The rain." You don't have to read it to understand this one, It would be nice if you did though. Elizabeth is waiting again, Though the rain has stopped all she wants is to be in his arms


**Okay so another one shot :D I'm happy to be updating on fanfiction again, Currently it is exam times and me being the procrastinator I am decide to write instead of study. (BE GRATEFUL, considering my exams start on Monday) kidding anyway hope you enjoy. **

The rain may have stopped, yet my world was still so damp, I missed him terribly it had been two weeks and I was being watched closely by Georgiana and Mrs Reynolds, I was not to do anything too exerting and stressful in warning that it would harm the baby. I had to keep thinking of good thoughts otherwise I would most likely scream – if I was aloud even that, heaven forbid it be harmful. I love my child, of course I do yet with so many restrictions and so little people to talk too I am in fear of going mad. So this is where my very slow and restrictive days lead me to the Library where I sit near the window (Which evidently holds a rather good view of the road, so I can spot anyone who appears) and I read, forcing myself to slay the time that lay ahead yet my eyes betrayed me and I found myself searching out of the window again as I had so many times in these two weeks past and instead of finding the clear way empty, I saw a lingering dark, tall figure in the distance; enjoyment riled up inside me, could it be him? I had practically jumped out of my seat and not so gently place my book on the chair which I just placed myself in not so long ago and I did something Mrs Reynolds would have – and probably will – scold me for, I ran.

"Lizzy! What on Earth do you think you are doing, running about in such a fashion, you could fall and harm yourself and heavens only know what William would do." Georgiana scolded as she came out of the drawing room.

"He is here, Georgie, he is has come home! Come we must hurry and meet him at the door." I squealed in delight and started my endeavours yet again briefly hearing Mrs Reynolds yell behind me. I made it to the front entrance and as fast as I could, I swung open the heavy pine doors and almost skipped down the small set of steps. I made it in just enough time to see Fitzwilliam coming down the path trotting on his horse; he was still halfway down the road, suddenly I saw him slightly kick the side of Riddle (the horse) and he sped up, flying down the road with a slight smile on his face – one reserved only for me.

"William! You have returned." I said as I flung my arms around him, inhaling his scent that I know so well, I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me close, oh how I missed this.

"Lizzy, I missed you, is there a reason you are running and flinging yourself in all places?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I was not running, I was merely walking faster than usual and for flinging myself in all places, I disagree my dear for I was flinging myself into your arms and here I shall stay for the remainder of the day and evening and maybe tomorrow I will think about letting you go." I could feel the grumble of his chuckle as I clung to him.

"Well I it's a good thing I like having you in my arms, tell me my dear wife, how are you?" His voice came soothingly to my ears.

"Fine, I tire easily – not that I have the chance to test my limits." He chuckled again.

"Ah, my dear, free spirit I know you do not like being smothered." I looked up at my husband, with his shining blue eyes, eyes that I used loathe and now love, oh how I loved him. "Shall we go inside Lizzy?"

"As long as you do not let me go William." I felt a slight nudge coming from inside of me, the baby was moving again.

"There is never a chance of me letting you go my dear, sweet, bewitching Elizabeth." Together with his arm wrapped securely around me so that this time I was nudged into his side I could not help but think that this is where I belonged.

**Okay so here it is yay. Anyway again sorry if the language isn't up to par. By the way I was thinking of writing a next generation fanfic based on Eizabeth and Darcys children. Let me know if you would like that or not, because I am a bit hesitant as to how it will be received. Anyway enjoy and please review (It's not that hard all you have to do is push the button and then type, believe me it doesn't have to be a whole chapter :D just a yae or nae would be lovely.) **


End file.
